Talk:A Sitch in Time
Page name Spelling of 'Stitch' in Page name/title needs to be corrected. 23:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) : It's correct as is because it's a play on Kim's catchprhase, "What's the sitch?" (situation) when she gets a call for help. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Episode parts I see that you have a separate page for "The Future", but where are the pages for "Past" and "Present" parts of ASiT ? Is it okay if I create them? Hrodwulf123 (talk) 19:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am torn on this. At once, all three episodes are meant to be a continuous arc and played together. However, there are very clear deliniations between the parts of this arc, which means that it could be played as individual episodes if need be. :I would say to go ahead and make pages for "Past" and "Present", but we can also keep the "A Sitch in Time" article to serve as the arc page. :Mknopp (talk) 15:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there really enough material to fill three pages for something which was broken up from a movie with an eye for 3 daily showings? Personally, I suggest making Sub Headers to the ASiT page to encapsulize the discreet parts. :::Otherwise, we might as well do the same for So the Drama. It too was released as a movie then broken into 3 daily showing chunks. :::Graduation, at least, *was* originally aired as 2 back-to-back episodes, tho frankly I feel they should be merged. But tis moi's humble opine :::Love Robin (talk) 15:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Allusions This episode looks like a parody on "The Powerpuff Girls" episode called "Speed Demons", which first aired on June 2nd 2000, three years before "A Sitch in Time". Note that when compared to ASiT the "Speed Demons" has very similar plot (the girls travel 50 years through time when Buttercup dares them to race home, only to find the entire World is in the clutches of their worst enemy - Him). Hrodwulf123 (talk) 14:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) IMO there are far too many stories, shows, and movies where characters move into the future or past for us to start casting about for allusions *about the episode/movie's plot*. I say unless there is an interview where one of the creatives talks about a time travel story, that we not try to make others fit as allusions here. There are plenty other allusions to be found, such as Jim and Tim's name for their rocket-later-ship being an allusion to "Terminator" mixed with Kim's name (and actually shows the full extent of their respect and pride in her even as the young boys who first named it). Love Robin (talk) 15:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Was writing this when Love Robin posted, but I agree with her. :::I would be careful about calling this an allusion to this episode. The fact is that both are examples of the Bad Future dystopia trope, which has been in existence for a time much longer than "The Powerpuff Girls". :::The earliest example of the dystopian future where the "bad guy" wins that I can think of is the X-Men's "Days of Future Past" storyline that was published in 1981. :::Although, it could even be argued that It's a Wonderful Life is a type of this storyline where George gets to visit a Dystopian Present where Potter wins, and it was released in 1946. :::And that is only dealing with Bad Future dystopias where the bad guy wins, and not just Bad Future dystopias seen through time travel, which dates back to at least 1895 when H.G. Wells wrote The Time Machine. :::Mknopp (talk) 15:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Trivia When Tim mentions that mr. and mrs. Possible lead the Great Lunar migration, it could be that this migration, due to the fact that the Moon has only 27% of Earth's diameter was only for those who are beneficial for the survival of humanity, like scientists, engineers, doctors and artists. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 11:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Excellent thought. I might even adopt that personally. However, as cliché a trope as it is, nothing supports that conclusion in StD or the series, and is even undercut a bit by Ron's father, an actuary who "can work anywhere", being on the moon as well. Love Robin (talk) 14:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the Possibles know the Stoppables all thanks to their children being best friends since early childhood, there's always a possibility for cronyism, but I think that such idea would be too harsh for children's show. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 15:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) dr-fan/mai-lover-djva-anyone80's-tmnt-sireedder-vaill a orlod-tmnt poor-monquie-first-is-awfull-for-monquie,s-maiision ast-almost-at-last-kimposslibe-as-for-once